


Out By Sixteen or Dead at the Scene

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Ginger Snaps (2000 2004)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-movie. <i>'Most nights, Brigitte falls asleep to the gentle breathing of her sister in the bed beside her... Some nights are a little different though.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out By Sixteen or Dead at the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Eight of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).
> 
> This takes place maybe a month or two before the events in Ginger Snaps. Title is one of the most famous quotes of the movie. I used it because I didn't want anything mushy or neutral, just wanted something that felt... canon to the movie. Morbid is canon (though this isn't a morbid fic, but it is a little dark).

Most nights, Brigitte falls asleep to the gentle breathing of her sister in the bed beside her. She finds the sound soothing and her dreams are actually pleasant when she falls asleep to it. When she doesn't, either because Ginger is sick or snoring or just not there, sleep is impossible and when Brigitte finally falls under the lull of exhaustion, her dreams are dark and unpleasant.

Some nights are a little different though.

Some nights, Ginger's breathing is different; heavy and quietly panting. Brigitte pretends to be asleep those night. She tries to pretend that she can't hear her sister's bed squeak and sigh as Ginger lifts her hips and her body shifts for better access. She tries to pretend that she can't hear Ginger gasping and crying out softly, surely in a crappy attempt at being silent, as an orgasm takes her. Brigitte lays still until she hears the comforting sounds of her sister's breath in sleep, then she falls asleep for real. Sometimes though, usually when she's waited through several nights of listening to her sister masturbate, she'll slip out of bed when Ginger's asleep, spent, and lock herself in their shared bathroom.

Brigitte knows she should be disgusted by it all, but her crotch is always wet when she reaches for it and she rarely remembers that she should be disturbed by the thought of her sister masturbating as she brings herself to a very satisfying orgasm.

Really, anyway, Ginger and her are closer than close. More best friends than sisters. That makes it sorta okay, didn't it?

Brigitte waited for her sister to fall asleep one night and instead of creeping off to the bathroom like some perv, she slid her hand into her pajama pants -- right, because doing it in the bed right bedside your sister is way less perverted. Brigitte had to bite into her blanket to muffle her breathing as her fingers glided through the already moist expanse between her thighs. Like her sister, she learned how to make as little noise as possible when doing this and it helped that she knew for sure that Ginger was asleep. It made it more thrilling too, her heart beating way faster than she was use to when doing this. Maybe this is what Ginger felt when she did it; why she did it. Squeezing her eyes tight, Brigitte rubbed herself quickly, scared and excited by the prospects of getting caught by her sister.

The next several nights, she did the same after Ginger had fallen asleep, trying to get that same rush, each time succeeding. Of course, she got a little bold one night. On this particular night, she arranged herself ahead of time to be able to slip her fingers between her legs and stroked her clit as Ginger masturbated in the bed beside her. As soon as Ginger was done, Brigitte barely waited to hear her sister's soothing breathing signifying sleep to finish herself off, biting her hand almost to blood as she orgasmed.

***

Some nights are a little different than others. Brigitte would have bet a famous person wrote that at some time before discarding it at the realization of its implications.

Brigitte had gone to bed early one night, it was a bit out of character since usually she went to bed when Ginger did. Lately though, it'd felt a little weird looking at her sister without thinking about her escapades at night, so she had deemed that day to just be better if she went to bed early. It couldn't have been long after that that there was movement on the edge of her bed. Grogging, Brigitte swatted at the movement, connecting with something warm and sturdy. Peeking open an eye, she jumped when she saw Ginger watching her with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Brigitte grumbled.

"Don't play dumb, Bri. You know what."

As sleep slowly lifted from her, the younger sister rubbed her eyes and tried to think of anything else Ginger could be talking about. Only one thing came to mind though and she gulped awkwardly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brigitte lied.

Ginger lunged at her suddenly and quickly straddled her sister, holding Brigitte's wrists down to keep her from fighting back. Pressing her face close to her sister's, she smiled.

"I know what you've been up to. Give your big sister a little credit."

"Gin, get off of me!"

"Shut up or I'll tell the school about your voyeurism fetish," Ginger threatened, kissing her sister lightly on the lips.

"What do you want?"

Brigitte didn't fear her sister. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wouldn't hurt her, but at that moment, she found herself finding doubt in her strong belief. Of course, that could be just the fear of having been caught talking.

"I want to teach you how to do it right," Ginger whispered against her lips, tickling the delicate flesh.

Before Brigitte could argue, Ginger released one of her sister's hand and trailed her hand down along Brigitte's side, tickling the younger sister. Without a hint of shame, Ginger slid her hand down the elastic of pajama bottoms and watched her sister with cool eyes as she found her slit. Fingers teased lips and stroked lightly at the slit before sliding in, Brigitte's breath hitching. Eyes remained focused on the redhead's face, feeling utterly vulnerable and unsure as to whether or not she liked the feeling or not. They had always been the same, but so completely different. Sisters by blood, friends by interest, but ultimately they were foreign bodies revolving around each other.

"Ging..." Brigitte started, her lips trembling slightly, but the words were lost when the redhead dragged her fingernail over Brigitte's clit. Eyes closed and reasoning was lost as Brigitte slowly rocked her hips against her sister's fingers. Ginger's other hand slid up from the brunette's wrist and entwined her fingers with her sister's. She watched in silence as Brigitte's mouth fell open in silent pleasure, unable to risk being loud out of force of habit. The irony made Ginger smile and lean forward, placing a kiss on a flushed cheek.

Brigitte reached up with her free hand and clung to the redhead's shoulder, her fingers digging in roughly as she reached her peak. She felt an orgasm break from somewhere deep in her body, a feeling she hadn't had before, and flood out from seemingly every pore. Collapsing in surprise, body shuddering, Brigitte was aware of something pressed against her forehead. Opening her eyes slowly, she could only make out Ginger's eyelashes and feel her breath on her lips. For a second, Brigitte thought she was dead.

"Are you okay?" Brigitte's voice cracked as she spoke; soft and low, fear just on the edge of her tone.

"Are you?" Ginger didn't open her eyes, nor did she remove her wet fingers from beneath the brunette's pajama bottoms.

Tugging at her sister's hand until Ginger relented and allowed the hand to be pulled out from Brigitte's pants, Brigitte entwined their fingers.

"I love you," Brigitte whispered.

"Don't go queer on me now," Ginger chuckled before kissing her sister lightly on the lips. "But I love you too."

"Together forever?"

"Forever."

  
**-End-**   



End file.
